vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Hio family
The Hio Clan was a family of Purebloods who date their origins back to the ancient vampires, much like the Kuran Family, and as such command great respect in Vampire society. There are no known members of the Hio family alive, however it is implied that any potential living members of the family are dormant, much like the Hanadagi family. Appearance Based on the appearance of Shizuka Hio and her distant family member, Maria Kurenai, the Hio family are likely to have silver-white hair and eyes in a pink or violet shade. They are likely to dress traditionally, much like Shizuka, and this carries down to the formal and extravagant wear of the younger generation in their distant relatives - the Kurenai family. History Before the Series Shizuka Hio, the only character of the Hio Clan presented in the series, was locked in a cage after her birth and raised from that cage. Although it was claimed by many that it was done to protect her, a beautiful and exotic child from a rare lineage, the truth is more likely that she was a danger to the outside world due to her bloodline's notoriety. The Hio family, after all, are infamous for going mad - earning Shizuka the nickname of the 'Madly Blooming Princess'. At one point, Shizuka was engaged to Rido Kuran. However, he rejected her out of love for his sister, Juri Kuran, and Shizuka, in turn, would not submit to him. As Shizuka spent her whole life in a cage, she was given human sacrifices to feed from. However, one particular human glared at her in such a way that she decided to talk to him and formed an attachment. Eventually, she turned him into a vampire, something he never forgave her for. At some point after this, she met a young Kaname Kuran and commented that she pitied him. In order to keep her lover from falling to Level E status, she kept him stable with her blood. Knowing he had no other real choice, she proposed escaping with him and he followed her reluctantly. In an effort to break her spirit, Rido falsely put her lover's name on the Hunter's execution list, and he was killed by the parents of the Kiryu family. Soon after, she was set free by Kaname and took her revenge on the Kiryu family, leaving with Ichiru Kiryu after massacring his parents and biting Zero Kiryu. She only realised who the true enemy was afterwards. After being declared insane and put on the execution list, Shizuka disappeared for four years. It was revealed that she had gone into hiding and was borrowing the body of Maria Kurenai in exchange for blood to ail her sickly body. The Kurenai family are the only known living relatives, albeit distant ones, of the Hio Clan. Extended Family The only known relatives of the Hio Clan are the Kurenai family, although they are only distantly related. Little is known about the Kurenai family, with Maria being the only family member who is distinguished in the series. However, they seem to have a reasonably amicable relationship, with Maria showing understanding of Shizuka's perspective following her death, and gratefulness for her blood helping to heal her sickly body. Name Hi (緋) means scarlet and o'' (桜) means ''cherry blossoms. Category:Family